Karma
by BrokenAxelDoll
Summary: Spirit gets payback for Stein's unexpected BDSM the night before. And he gets to take away the one thing that almost made Stein pure...ALMOST! Yummy for most, disgusting for some. Rated M so I won't freak the little ones out xD. I doubt I would ever call this fluff. Dirty Language, Toys, Rape unless he likes it xD , Smut! May Disturb Some People So Sorry...Why should i apologize?


**Second Fanfic. Smut! BDSM! Rape! Dirty Language (yum) ! And lots of drool from a friend of mine. *Shudder* And research (meaning reading manga about guys with kinky smexy side) *day dreaming* *snaps out of it***

**For security reason and saving my ass from a lawsuit: I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters (unless I turned out to be the soul heir to it if the owner died, which I find very unlikely, unless it was some weird alternate lifetime xD )**

**Enjoy!**

He woke up to the radiation of the sun that made its way past the window shade. 'Man, did it feel good on my skin', Stein thought. As he tried to stretch out his legs, he felt that something was out of place. When he tried to move his arms and legs they didn't budge. He looked up, then down and couldn't believe what he saw. He was bound by his wrists and ankles. 'What the fuck is going on?!'

He tried to loosen the ropes a little but they seemed to get tighter. He knew that as soon as he got out of them they will be scraped and bloody. He tried to call for help, and a shot of pain in his head made him stop abruptly. Then he heard footsteps coming towards him and the door opened to reveal an almost naked Spirit smirking at him.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty", he said while coming up to me and kissing me on the lips, "how your Sunday morning today?

"Spirit, why the heck am I tied up like this? Get 'em off me! NOW." Stein said.

He didn't. He just sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Stein's body. Stein knew he didn't have a perfect body because he used to experiment on himself back when he and Spirit were partners. But just with Spirit looking at him made him feel uneasy.

"Tsk tsk, Stein. Don't you remember what you did to me last night after we got back from the DWMA? Trust me it's hard for me to forget after you did _those_ things to me."

He tried to remember what happened last night but he could only recollect bits and parts of what happened. He remembered tying Spirit's knees together and apart to get a nice view of his perked ass and his semi-hard dick and tying his hands above his head, just like he was right now. Then he remember bringing out some toys, then things got a little fuzzy but he can remember hearing Spirit begging his to stop and pull them off and to let him cum. Just the thought made him grin like a dumbass. Spirit caught sight of his grin and taking it as if he can remember what happened he started to take out something from the bottom of the bed. Stein saw that it was his own personal box of sex toys he uses on Spirit, and as he continued to stare he saw that he opened the box and took out the anal beads, a small ring with two smaller rings on it and a harness.

Spirit fastened the harness around Stein's balls tight, which made him jerk and whimper a little, which was unheard of. Next he went up to his chest and put the small rings through his nipples. As soon as they were put on him, Stein screamed in pain, not in the hurt pain, but the pleasure pain.

'Oh the wonders of being a sadomasochist', he thought.

Spirit wasn't done, so he started to twirl one of his lover's nipples, while biting the other one until it was hard and erect to the point where they looked bruised and reversed to do the same thing to the other one. Spirit kept going down and leaving bite marks on every scar he had on his chest, and it made Stein squirm as if trying to get away or maybe trying to make him go fast and relieve his aching binds, he couldn't decide. The red head got up to admire his handiwork and saw that his ex-meister's cock was shot up straight like a bullet and dripping with pre-cum.

Spirit dipped his head and started to lick the pre-cum off the tip and started to play with the Prince Albert piercing he made him get 4 weeks ago. Stein bucked his hips, and almost shoved his cock inside Spirit's mouth but he was quick to grab his hips and push him down. "Uh uh uh, sweetie. You're gonna have to endure it for a little bit before you get to do anything", he said that as he put the last ring around the base of his cock to prevent him from cumming too early and flicked the piercing and took Stein's dick in his mouth. He started to do things that Stein had never imagined he could do with his mouth and tongue and wondered where he even learned to do that! He even pictured him looking it up on the internet and practicing. His dick got rock hard and he felt like that ring was a bit too small 'cause it was making a lot of pressure at his base.

"Spiri-i-it, take the ring off its hurting me" Stein said, but had a feeling that he wouldn't get his wish any time soon. Spirit just looked at him with those droopy cat eyes and took out another item from the box on the floor, to Steins' horror it was a set of beads separated but tied in one string. Spirit started to lick them to lubricate them with his saliva. As they popped out of his mouth, Stein felt a chill run up his spine and tensed up as he saw where the balls were going.

"Don't you dare put that there! Hey! I said n-. Ngh", Spirit inserted the beads into his ass and waited until he adjusted himself and then added a vibrator that looked like a little bullet.

"Ahhh...That's t-t-too m-much...Please take it-t-t-t out!" Stein felt like his insides were going to explode and he felt something drip out of his ass and it stung, and the smell of copper didn't help but he couldn't cum because of the stupid ring. And he suddenly screamed. He felt the vibrator move inside him at maximum speed, buzzing so loud that it made his insides squish.

"Oh? You never told me you were an ass virgin. What a lovely surprise. Now you know how it feels to be tied and so vulnerable by your own lover, huh? How does it feel Stein?" When he didn't answer, he started to pull on the vibrator and the beads, earning a loud moan from him. "You know if you beg for it I might give you the satisfaction of cumming."

Stein had never seen this side of the weapon before. He knew that there was madness in everyone but Spirit never showed any sign of it coming out. Just the thought scared him a little. This wasn't even part of his madness, it showed in his soul wavelength. He just wanted this to be over or at least get a dick up his ass, since he went to the trouble of raping it!

"Spirit, you fucking bastard!" he said.

Spirit slapped the meister on his thigh hard, earning a yelp from him. "That's no way of begging. Now, if you behave like a docile slut, it will feel better"

"Oh bite me bitch!" Stein said, sarcasm dripping with every word.

"If you insist" he said. He went to Stein's neck and bit it hard that he drew blood and it didn't help that his leg was in between the professor's, pressing the vibrator in more and more.

"Spi-i-rit...I can't take it anymore more. I want your dick."

"Your wish is my command, princess". He climbed up and shoved his dick in the professor's mouth, all the way to the back of his throat, making him gag. "If you bite, I'll shove something bigger up your ass, got it?

"Nghm..." was all he replied as Spirit fucked his mouth until he was nice and slick with saliva. He moved down and spread Stein's ass to get a good look at that rosy and now abused ass stretching it more.

"You look so fucking delicious that I could just eat you up", the red head said.

Without warning he pushed his dick in it. Stein howled at the penetration, tears started streaming down his face. He felt his insides tear, and felt the sting as he pushed and he felt blood stream down joining the rest of the pool.

The red headed weapon pulled out and slammed back in with full force. He kept his animalistic pace, lust driving him to the edge. Stein stopped caring anymore and tried to create more friction by pushing his hips and try to meet with Spirit's thrusts.

"Keep going...Come on. Fuck my ass! Cum inside my greedy slutty hole" Stein said.

"Fuck! If you keep squeezing like that I just might," he replied. The professor kept squeezing out of spite and he left the weapon with no choice. He removed the ring around the silver haired meister's cock." Cum for me you slut"

He pumped the red head's cock with one hand and pinched one of his nipples with the other, while pounding at seemingly lightning speed. It drove Stein into a frenzy and cummed screaming the weapon's name, tightening his ass around Spirit's dick and making him come inside of him, which was the limit and made him pass out cold.

Spirit pulled out and took out the beads, along with the vibrator. His cum spilled out of the now sleeping meister. He went to go and clean himself up and brought a cloth to clean his lover up. He then unbound the ties and fixed Stein on the bed so that he could scooch in next to him. He hugged him close, bringing his head to his chest, and smiled when Stein wrapped his arms around him.

This wasn't going to stay like this. Stein will see to it that he gets his revenge. But honestly Spirit couldn't care less right now. He was thinking of buying a Coplay outfit. Maybe a sexy maid outfit or a bunny outfit. He smiled at the face he would make if he appeared with bunny ears and a fluffy white tail.

**I think this is the first time that I actually put dirty thoughts like this in words and online...I blame society for fudgin' my brain up. But I humbly thank them cause if they didn't show there true colors I would of been one of their drone.**

**"You will never take me alive!"**

**Suggestions? Review and leave me your opinion. It would help a lot and I just want to know if you enjoyed it. It means a lot to me. *Bows in appreciation* **


End file.
